A hanger structure is widely applied to the field of construction engineering, such as bridges. A common rigid hanger usually uses a pre-stressed concrete structure. A pure pre-stressed concrete structure is prone to be cracked, and a sectional dimension is relatively large. Therefore, rigid hangers widely applied currently are steel tube concrete pre-stressed hangers. A steel tube concrete hanger has advantages of a transverse collision resistant capability and the like, can reduce wind vibration, and can decrease a building height of a bridge and live load amplitude.
Currently, there is usually a rigid connection between an existing hanger structure and an arch rib and a beam. When the hanger is deformed and inclined due to impact of temperature or other factors, concrete inside the hanger is easily cracked, leading to a potential safety hazard.
In addition, two ends of the hanger structure are usually anchored in invisible positions, such as above the arch rib and under the beam. During maintenance of an anchor end, a track maintenance car is required. However, partial space under the beam is relatively narrow, and a track car is difficult to pass through, so that the anchor end becomes a blind zone of maintenance, thereby greatly affecting safety of a bridge.